


Tempting Reservations

by Gljbeatrice7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Ambiguity, Ambiguous Atmosphere, Anal Sex, Animal Metaphors, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Bad Weather, Billionaire!Kylo, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Class Differences, Color Symbolisms, Corrupted Justice System, Corruption, Creepy, Creepy Kylo Ren, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Crossing paths, Cults, Dark Fairytale Elements, Disturbing Daydreams, Disturbing Themes, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dreams and Nightmares, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Horror, Erotica, Evil Corporations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fame, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Family legacy, Forced Vaginal Fingering, Foster Care, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Groping, Hedonism, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Insecurity, Kind Of A Story Within A Story, Kylo Needs More Help Than Her Though, Kylo Ren Has A Legendary TEMPER, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Is Creepy Yet Seductive, Kylo Ren Is Messing With The Wrong Girl, Kylo Ren Just Might Have Met His Match, Kylo Ren is DANGEROUS, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Making ends meet, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Metaphors, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Murder, Murder Mystery, My First Smut, Mystery, Newfound Fame, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Novelist!Rey, Nudity, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partial Nudity, Partners in Crime, Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Psychological Thriller, Psychopath Kylo Ren, Psychopaths In Love, Rain, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rey Also Has Issues, Rey Is Kind Of A Badass, Rey May Also Be DANGEROUS When Provoked, Rey Needs Help, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Serial Killers, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Parties, Sex Toys, Sexual Metaphors, Shameless Smut, Sleep Groping, Smut, Social Status, Somewhat Futuristic Setting, Sort of Dark Rey (Star Wars), Storytelling, Struggling, The Power of Words, This Author Is Still Sort Of Figuring This Story Out, Thriller, Trauma, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wealth, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Writing, criminology, elitism, killing in self defense, psychopaths, suggestions are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gljbeatrice7/pseuds/Gljbeatrice7
Summary: Rey Blackwell Robinson is a mystery and horror novelist with an extremely traumatic and horrifying past. As her notoriety grows, so does her anxiety. Overwhelmed with the pressures of writing good quality books and being thrust into the spotlight, her inner dark impulses are threatening to resurface and consume her.Kylo Ren is one of the presidents of First Order Incorporated and is part of one of the most elite, wealthiest families. He is also a sadistic killer who kills with a purpose and at times, for pleasure. His high status and dangerous reputation makes it almost impossible for anyone to go up against. His reasoning for killing has more to do with his own dark past that has plagued him.When he hears about the young up and coming novelist, he gradually becomes enamored by her. A little too enamored.What will follow is a twisted game of wits between these lost souls.





	Tempting Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reylo story. Forgive me if some of the writing is rather off. I'm still trying to figure out half of this story. I may go back to add more details or delete some unnecessary stuff that might hinder the story. Critique and suggestions for this story are welcome. 
> 
> I've been reading some of the "Something Wicked" stories on here and I decided to do my own. Those of you who know more about this or write these kinds of stories, you're more than welcome to give me some pointers.
> 
> I'm also working on other Reylo stories, other fan fiction stories from other franchises, and busy with life online and offline as well. So, bear with me, guys. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! Merry Christmas!!!

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As the winds begin to pick up force, the trees' branches and leaves within the forest begin to sway more. The winds have an icy coldness that signals the season of winter approaching. The afternoon sky has a light grayish tint that's gearing up for the fall of flakes. The snow had briefly fallen not too long ago but it was only an atmosphere build-up. A calm yet powerful storm is just beginning to form._

_In the midst of this burgeoning storm is a young woman walking alone. She has hazel green eyes, freckled, tanned skin, and chestnut-colored hair that's pulled back into a simple ponytail. She's wearing a white, faded Bobble hat, a cream-colored overcoat, an eggshell-colored scarf, a white T-shirt, slightly baggy light blue boyfriend jeans, and dark brown hiking boots. She's walking with her arms crossed to keep warm and made sure that her scarf is secure around her neck. She tucks her shaking hands within her folded arms to warm them from the icy wind. The girl has never quite gotten used to cold weather due to growing up in the heat. Most of her life has been growing up where the cold was almost physically foreign to her. Subconsciously, though, she'd prefer the coldness from Mother Nature than the coldness from man._

_She's cautiously walking on a somewhat snow-covered path in the middle of the forest to an unknown destination. She doesn't know where exactly she's heading and why. However, something drives her to continue onward for some reason. It's like there's an important reason for her to go on this path._

_At some point, she vaguely hears a noise and stops walking. She looks all around her in order to try to hear it better but hears nothing. Brushing it off, she continues on walking. A few moments later, she hears the noise again and this time, it's a little louder. She stops walking and looks around her again. The second time, the sound sounded like some sort of animal. A large animal. Like a beast. She listened closely and heard a few noises here and there until they stopped. She waited a brief moment for any more sounds. Except for the sound of the winds blowing and the now steadily falling snow, the forest was quiet. She decides that it's not worth wasting her time trying to figure out the distracting, albeit creepy noises and continue on her way. But before she could take a few more steps, the sound occurred once again and became even louder and much more menacing. The sound definitely sounds beastly and almost inhuman. The girl wastes no time and starts running._

_The girl was running as fast as she could from whatever is stalking her. As she's running, she hears footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and almost turned pale white when she saw a huge, shadowy black figure chasing her a few yards away. It was hard to decipher what exactly the figure was because it was blurry. She almost tripped over some sticks on the ground in her desperate escape from this horrifying shadow-like beast. The noises were clearly coming from this monster as it continues to bellow loudly at her. She decides to run off the path and deep into the forest in order to lose the beast. She could still hear the footsteps as she tries to outrun her pursuer._

_After some time, she runs into an area where there are many trees of various sizes grouped together. She hides behind a large tree and crouches down. She tries to quietly catch her breath and stay as quiet as possible. While she waits, snowflakes began to fall. She looks up and saw more coming down in a steady progression. She sits down on the ground to momentarily view the wondrous sight. Her mind expresses that there's just something about seeing the snow falling from the sky that makes things seem so magical, soothing, and peaceful. It has put her at ease and almost made her forget about her current peril. After what seemed like forever, she could no longer hear the footsteps or the terrifying noises and is feeling a tad relieved. Once she feels that the coast is clear, she stands up and begins walking again, only much more slowly and cautiously back to the path._

_On her way back to the path, she sees a white wolf from afar. The wolf is standing laterally to her and is looking forward. She was almost mesmerized by this animal. She took a couple of steps toward it to get a better look. The wolf turns its head to look at her but doesn't move. It doesn't run away or attacks her. It just stares at her. She stares back and becomes enthralled by its essence. Their eyes meet and for what seemed like an eternity, they stare at each other as if they're sharing an unspoken power. The sound of the wind blowing snaps her out of her and the wolf's "bond". She then noticed that its mouth is dripping with blood. She flinches a little at the sight of the blood dripping but calmly backs away even though the wolf does nothing but stare at her. With one last look, she slowly turns and walks on._

_She's a couple of feet away from the path when she feels something wet on her hands. When she looks down at her hands, she stops and lets out a small, startled gasp. To her horror, she saw that they're completely covered in blood. She frantically takes off her scarf in order to wipe the blood off of her hands. However, strangely enough, the blood keeps forming on her hands. No matter how many times she tries to wipe the blood off, it always returns. As she continues to look at her blood-covered hands, she looks down and saw more blood forming on her coat and jeans. Growing more concerned and frightened, she drops her now blood-soaked scarf to the ground, frantically undid the buttons of her coat, and saw that her shirt is now completely covered in blood. She grimaced. The blood was forming on much of her body. There's so much blood...and pain. She winced and hissed due to the pain. Where the pain comes from is a mystery because as the girl was checking her chest, stomach, and other areas for any bruises that are causing the bleeding and discomfort, she could find none and this terrifies her even more. The pain intensifies and she groaned, dropping to her knees on the ground. She clutched her chest and stomach while trying to keep calm. The last thing she needs is her anxiety to grow and take over her predicament._

_She then quickly took off her bloody overcoat and pressed it on her chest in order to stop the bleeding, even though it won't help the situation. Her arms, which are covered up by pastel green arm warmers, start to also become covered in the warm crimson liquid. She lifts one of her arms to see and her sense of confusion and dread grows even further. The increasing pain shoots throughout her body and she groaned louder while doubling over and clutching her coat. Her senses became filled with the iron smell of the blood that's covering almost her entire body and soaking her clothes. She could still feel the icy cold winds on her hands, back, and blushing face becoming harsher. The winds were picking up great force to where her hat and hair began to sway to the side. She shivered while trying to pull through her unknown pain. After a moment, the pain seemed to have subsided a bit. She took a few minutes to recollect herself and was getting ready to stand up when she heard footsteps. Alerted, she quickly stood up and was about to take off running again when she began to feel light-headed. She tried to take a step but she faltered and fell back onto her knees. She used one of her blood-covered hands to stop herself from completely falling onto the ground while the other hand was still clutching her coat and chest. Her vision became very blurry and everything went black..._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
